


Ocean Born

by Ct_2844_Trin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ct_2844_Trin/pseuds/Ct_2844_Trin
Summary: Heroes of Olympus fic with multiple OC's. Includes cannon from Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, not Trials of Apollo cause it can burn in a hole. Writing gets better throughout the chapters, same with dialog.I do not own PJO or HOO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Da Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I wanted to make a Heroes of Olympus fic, so I did, hope y’all enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus

Percy's POV  
It’s been a few months since the Giant war, and things have been great. Annabeth and I have been having a great time together, monsters have calmed down and are actually dying, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood are friends, everything is going great. But something seems off, I may just be paranoid from all that's happened, but the waters in Camp Jupiter seem to be more reluctant to listen to him, as if they are waiting for another person, but Annabeth says I’m probably just being paranoid. But who can blame me? I fought a war against the titans, was taken away from my girlfriend, and forced into yet another war, I have every right to be paranoid. The peace seems so eerie, I can’t shake the feeling that something is about to happen.

Tristan’s POV  
Life’s weird man. I find it quite fascinating the amount of crazy things that happen in New York and California, I live in North Carolina so I don’t witness these events, but I do watch them on TV, and it always feels edited, like they changed the footage to look like something different, just a hunch, but who knows, I’m probably crazy anyway. On that note, I am VERY ADHD and slightly dislexic, and when I’m tired all the words on a paper look like their latin versions, so everyone else in my classes call me crazy, I take it as a compliment though. I do actually have a few more mental issues though, like Depression, I hide it like an expert and only my family knows, my family as in my blood family, aka my siblings and mom. My stepdad doesn’t know because he’s an asshole, also he’s an idiot and is easy to trick. There are some benefits to stepdad Mathew's stupidity, he doesn’t mind my coffee cup (that I use for ice cream) that has the word “ick” printed on it with a “D” shaped handle, it's hilarious. 

Anyways, some things about me are; I am 16 years old, I like star wars and legend of zelda, I have this shark-tooth necklace and a blue-black bracelet, I have a phobia of sleep, and although I have dyslexia if I focus I can crush a 500 pager in 3 hours. 

About that phobia of sleep, its because I always have a nightmare, and I’m not gonna get into how weird that shit gets. But some of them are worth explaining. When I was 4 I had a dream where a glowing man gave me a shark-tooth necklace that had a blue glow, then the next morning there was a package sent to me from “Dad”, in it there was the same necklace as the one in my dream. When I was 7 another dream like that happened, except the gift was a blue and black bracelet with the same glow, I got another box in the morning that had the bracelet except it wasn’t glowing. When I was 12 I got a nail file from a dream box. And when I was 11 weird stuff started happening in the world, like people with one eye chasing dyslexia kids, and for some reason no one questioned it.

Today I’m turning 16 years old, and for some reason my family is nervous about it,I don’t know why though, nothing weird seems to ever happen to us so it’s a little confusing. Right now I’m on the bus going home, jamming out to the nightcore version of “I lied, I’m dying inside”. School went as usual, me barely paying any attention in class, and still getting straight A’s, being ignored, lonely, and fake happiness. The bus stops at my house and I get off, I enter through the back and tackle-hug my brother. He doesn’t live with us anymore, and I'm glad he’s here on my last day of school. Oh yeah, it’s the end of the school year, and I passed with great grades considering my grades at the start of the year. We both get up and I see my sister reading her copy of Lord of the Rings. My mom is working at the kitchen table and step-dad is nowhere to be found, which is good, even with my straight A’s he would somehow find a way to make it sound worse than getting held back, I don’t understand his logic. 

“Hey dweeblet” My sister said  
“Hey Xadie, Hi mom, and Astolfo! I’m glad you're here”  
“It’s your last day of school, I wasn’t going to miss this”  
“It’s not like I’m graduating or anything, what's so special”  
“I’m always here for these occasions”  
“Can’t argue with that”

Then my dog runs towards me, did I forget to mention I have a dog? He’s an American Akita named Oso which is spanish for bear because he looked like a black and white bear cub when he was a puppy. I squatted down and pet him, he started licking my face which tickled and made me laugh. We got Oso when I was 3 years old, which meant he was 13 years old, and that's impressive for an Akita, big dogs don’t usually live this long. 

We spent the rest of the day like normal, it was nice. Me and my brother had a nerf war in the kitchen, I played with Oso, talked about different books with my sister, then when Mathew got home we had dinner, joked about how my brother got me my “ick” mug, played some games while trying not to let Mathew ruin the day with his assholery. When I went to my room I changed into a sleep shirt and shorts, and got in my bed planning to read a little but I immediately passed out.

My dream was less nightmarish than usual. I was in a dark room with a person in a roman like throne, gold encrustations all over. A man in a sea blue beach shirt with golden markings was sitting on the throne. He was tanned like a sailor, italian dark hair, sea blue eyes, a close trimmed beard, and blue shorts. He held a black-blue Trident with gold engravings on the grip, from the grip down it was a lighter blue ending in a point. He had a friendly smile that somehow seemed familiar.  
“Hello” said the figure  
“Um, hi?”  
“I can imagine your confused right now”  
“You could say that, are you the person who gave me all those gifts throughout the years”  
“Yes”  
“Why, and who are you”  
“Once you find him it’ll make sense”  
“Who?”  
“Take this”  
A bronze pen appeared in front of me, it had a divine like glow  
“A pen?”  
“Uncap it”  
When I removed the cap it turned into a greek xiphos, a leaf sword sort of like frodo's sword in Lord of the rings. It had some greek looking inscriptions that looked like I could almost understand them  
“What the hell?”  
“That is Riptide, it belongs to Percy Jackson”  
“Who is that?”  
“The person you have find, return Riptide to Percy as your first test”  
“Test? What do you mean test? And where do I find this Percy person anyway?”  
“Follow this compass, it will take you a sea blue cab, give the driver this drachma”  
Then a blue compass and gold coin appeared in front of me, I grabbed them and stuffed them into my pockets, then recapped the xiphos called “Riptide” and put it in the other pocket  
“The driver will take you to Percy much faster that any mortal transport could”  
“Mortal?”  
“This probably just made you more confused”  
“Maybe just a little”  
“Well, until you give Riptide back to Percy, it will reappear in your pocket as a pen, and feel free to use it should you need to on your journey”  
“Does my family know about this”  
“Yes. Show them the Drachma and they will understand. Your 16th birthday was when I told them it will happen”  
“Who are you?”  
“I can’t answer that, not yet”  
“Why not?”  
“As much as I would like to explain everything to you, I am out of time to talk to you. Find Percy, he can explain it”  
Then my vision faded, the dream shifted into darkness, and I opened my eyes.

It was roughly 7 in the morning, the sun was shining through my window. I checked my pockets for the items I got in my dream, and sure enough, they were there. I got out of bed and walked into the living room and saw everyone but stepdad. He must already be at work I thought as I made myself scrambled eggs. Once that was done I sat on the sofa with my breakfast and showed the Drachma to everyone.  
“I was hoping it would take longer” mom mumbled  
“We knew this day was coming” Xadie commented  
“Woof” Oso had a sad look in his eyes, so I started petting him  
“There was a man in my dream, the same man that gave me all those glowing gifts. He gave this coin, a compass, and this pen that does something pretty cool”  
I uncapped the pen and it turned into a xiphos again  
“The fuck?” Astolfo said  
“So, that's how you’re gonna defend yourself” Xadie noted  
“So, did he tell you who he is?” mom questioned  
“No, he said the person this pen belongs to would, Percy Jackson”  
“So, your supposed to return that pen to Percy as a test” Xadie stated  
“That's what he said, he also said you would know what to do when this happened”  
“I know what has to happen, your part of the job is to pack your clothes, your going on a summer trip”  
“He said I was going on a trip, but will I be back?”  
“No one can know for sure, if you make it there alive then maybe, if not, well let's not think about that”  
Oso whinnied, and I gave him a pat on the head and some scritches under his chin. I then left to go pack, I was annoyed by the fact that I don’t know what was going on, It’s MY life for crying out loud. I took a shower and cleaned myself, the water was rejuvenating. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans, a green sports shirt, and a blue flannel overshirt. I parted my hair to the right and brushed my teeth, I then started packing. I grabbed a camo backpack and picked out some clothes that seemed appropriate for the situation, I put on my bracelet and necklace, and I put the pen, drachma, compass, and the blue nail file that was overly sharp (it was a shiv at this point) in my pocket. I put a watch on my left forearm (my bracelet arm for those of you who care) and grabbed my cell phone and earplugs in my pocket. I almost forgot to put my phone in its case, I grabbed the bronze colored case and put my phone inside, then restuffed it into my jean pocket. 

I was getting to the front door and saw my family waiting for me  
“Hey little shit, you weren’t gonna leave without saying goodbye were you” My sister jokingly mocked  
“Of course not, well at least not now” I joked  
“I’m going to miss you buddy”  
“Same here Fofo” Fofo was my nickname for my brother, when I was young I couldn’t pronounce Astolfo so I called him Fofo, and now it's a force of habit.  
“Be safe Tristan”  
“I will mom, love y’all, and I will see you again”  
Oso nudged my legs, whining  
“I’ll see you again too Oso”  
With goodbyes out of the way, I walked out the door, with no plan except; Follow this compass, it will take you a sea blue cab, give the driver this drachma.


	2. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyllo to all y’all bais and gals and nonbinary pals. This is Chapter 2 of Ocean Born. Hope y’all enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus

Tristan’s POV  
This compass is broken, it changes direction every few minutes, how am I supposed to follow this thing when it won’t even make up its mind! I’ve been making twists and turns like crazy, I don’t even know where I am anymore, I don’t want to check my phone because I have a limited battery. Right now I’m walking through the forest, trying my best to follow the compass. I’ve heard multiple sounds that did not sound friendly, or natural. It’s currently 3 in the afternoon according to my watch, I picked up some food and water from a gas station earlier, but it’s starting to run low. 

“I’m such a shithead, why did I not grab more money or food before I left”

Something starts rustling behind the trees, I look in the general direction, but I don’t see anything, then a black wolf-like creature jumps out of nowhere. I felt petrified and couldn’t move my body, then I remember something I heard my brother say when teaching me how to fistfight “Use your natural instincts, let them take control of your body” and I did just that, I thought back to every fight I got into in school, time seemed to slow down, my body moved on its own, narrowly dodging the demon wolf thing. My bracelet started to glow and without thinking I pulled the pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, the wolf thing lunged again and I slashed, and the wolf demon thing turned to dust in front of my eyes.

“What the hell?! What just happened?!?”

My bracelet stopped glowing and my consciousness took over, the sword felt heavy in my hand. I recapped it and placed it in my pocket, still confused about what just happened. I looked at the compass and started moving again. After a few hours another demon wolf thing attacked me, but this time I didn’t have enough time to react. It crashes into me and sinks its teeth into my shoulder, I tumble over and fall down a ravine, hitting a few trees on the way down. I reach the bottom of the ravine with bite marks, bruises, scrapes, cuts, and probably a few broken bones.

“So much for staying safe, where is that thing?”

I try to get up but feel a sharp pain and nearly pass out, but I try again and though it was painful, I manage to stand up and uncap Riptide. I can barely focus or even hold the stupid sword straight, much less fight with it, but its not like I have much of a choice because if this sword can dissolve those things I’d much rather use it than punch a wolf demon. My vision begins to blur and things start spinning, as if my dyslexia is suddenly 10 times worse and applies to everything.  
I hear a low growl and turn in the direction of the sound, I see black blur and assume it’s the thing. I confirm that when it barks and lunges at me, in one quick motion I swing the sword like a bat, I hear a SHINK and see a yellow blur floating towards the ground, I’m not dead so I think it’s safe to assume that I hit it. Now the adrenaline is starting to die down and I start really feeling the pain, I feel like throwing up and stumble backwards. I think I hear water but I’m not sure, I don’t think I see or hear anything how it actually is right now. I feel my energy leaving me as I fall backwards, but I only think about it when I keep falling, then all the sudden I feel a cold wet sensation, but instead of drowning I feel as if I just drank 10 energy drinks, I feel all my injuries healing, and all my senses heightened. 

I get floated off to the nearest cliff edge, and as soon as I disconnect with the water I am instantly tired again, the healing stops and the pain returns, my vision gets blurry again but not as much. I try to get up, as painful as it is, it's much better than it was before the water healed me.

“What the fuck just happened” I say through breaths  
“Is that special water or something”

I try to make sense of what has happened so far, but I just get more confused. How did that water heal me, what were those wolf things. I open up the compass and start climbing up the ravine, which isn’t easy because I am still injured, and dirt and rocks are hard to climb. It would be easier if I could use that sword as a hand hold, but I lost it in the river, at least I thought I did ‘The pen will return to your pocket until you give it to percy’ I remember those words and put a hand in my pocket and sure enough, Riptide is there, I then proceed to use it as a hand hold by stabbing it into the ground and pulling myself up, repeat process until I’m out of the ravine. I lay down on my back wondering how I’m gonna get anywhere like this, then I decide to test something. I grab a water bottle from my backpack which had questionably remained dry and on my back through all that. I then pour some of the water in the bottle onto the remaining scrapes, and it does heal them, and I feel energized again, I put the bottle back into my pack and start moving in the direction of the compass. 

A few hours and a few more water bottles later, it’s dark, my watch is broken because of the ravine so I don’t know what time it is, and my amount of water is much less. I’m starting to tire again, and I don’t want to use any more water because it’s my only way of healing, but I definitely need to rest, so I look around for a cave or cliff underside but to no avail, and I definitely don’t trust anything in these woods enough to sleep in the middle of the forest. I hear a loud THUMP sound and instinctively duck into a nearby bush. I peek out only to see a giant humanoid creature with only one eye, a cyclops? The creature is giant and has only loincloth for clothing, and it has a large bat, it is rather fat though and from the looks of it, the cyclops is slow. I might be able to outrun it, but it could hit me with that club before I get anywhere. If I tried to fight it, I would get the same result as running. I doubted it would take long for the cyclops to find me, so I sprinkle some water on myself to get some bonus energy. Water = plus energy and plus stupidity. I arm myself with Riptide and charge at the Cyclops, my bracelet glowing blue.

I leap over to the Cyclops, the monster just now noticing me, I stap Riptide into its back and hear it yelp. The Cyclops bats me away with its hand and readies its club. I notice it's beginning to dissolve and prepare to dodge, but I am bad at this combat stuff and get tossed at a tree. I am getting sick of getting hit by trees, I run right at the Cyclops and jump over its club as it swings and I stab the Cyclops in the head. I then notice my bracelet is glowing and it’s probably how I was able to land a single hit on this monster, it’s also probably why that figure in my dream gave it to me. I jump away as the monster fully dissolves, recapping Riptide and taking a breath. 

As much as I want to just lay down and sleep I can’t, I would rather not die because I gave up, if I’m going out I’m goin out swingin. I sprinkled a little more water on me and continued forward, hoping the magic taxi service was nearby. After an hour passes I’m tired and whatever injuries I got from that Cyclops were starting to get worse, and I’m down to one bottle of water. Then, as if I hadn’t already had enough bad luck, another demon wolf thing lunges at me. I sidestep to dodge it and pull out Riptide, the wolf thing lunges again but too fast for me and it knocks me over trying to bite my head off. I put Riptide in its mouth to hold it off, but its claws still hurt. Then a normal looking wolf jumps out of nowhere and bites the demon wolf, then the demon wolf disintegrates. The normal wolf looks at me and has sort of an eye conversation with me

‘What are you doing, you need to get there’  
‘What the fuck’  
‘Keep going, the camp needs you to arrive, we will not always help you, you must prove yourself’  
‘At this point I’m not even going to question what's happening’

At that, the wolf left, I got up, and started going in the direction of the compass. After another hour I saw a road with a bronze taxi, so I got in.

“Where to?”  
“Um, to Percy Jackson?”  
“Oh, so you’re him, ok, do you have any drachmas?”  
“Um, you mean this gold coin thing?”  
“Yep, thats a drachma all right, to Percy Jackson we go”

Then he started driving at like 500 miles per hour, and we were at the supposed location in a matter of seconds. There was a hill with a pine tree at the top.

“Percy Jackson is in the camp beyond that tree”  
“Ok, thank you”

I got out of the car and started walking towards the tree, but before I could get far, a tornado looking ass thing of darkness surrounded me, then more demon wolf things walked out of it, the darkness tornado faded and the demon wolves gathered in front of me, in between me and the tree. I drew Riptide and prepared to attack.

My bracelet started glowing, and my instincts were heightened, I took a sword stance I don’t remember learning, and readied Riptide. One of the demon wolves lunged at me, I slashed my sword across its face making it disintegrate. Another one tried to attack but my body moved without thinking, I lunged and stabbed its head, 3 more left. One clawed at my back and I felt the blood pouring out of the gashes. In my daze another demon wolf took its shot, scraping its claws across my sword arm. I rapidly slash Riptide side to side, killing 2 more Demon wolves. I try to downward slash at the last one but it jumps to the side, it then bites my shin causing me to yell out in pain. I stabbed Riptide in the wolf's spine, the last one of them disintegrated. The pain from their bites is starting to get to me, I reach for my backpack to get the water bottle but then I hear an ear rattling roar. I look to my left and see a giant humanoid creature with bull horns.

‘Why the fuck is this happening, can I just give this pen to this Percy fella, is that the fucking minotaur’ I thought

The Minotaur looking ass thing started charging uphill while glaring at me.

‘Oh shit, this is how I die’

I side jumped to avoid getting pancaked by the minotaur, as it passed me I tried to get a slash on it but I missed and hit the ground hard. The minotaur stopped and was turning around. I got up and readied Riptide. It charged at me again and again, I jumped to the side but this time it batted me with its hand, probably breaking some of my ribs. I went flying through the air and hit the pine tree at the top of the hill, breaking more bones. I fell to the ground, my body sprawled out in directions it shouldn’t be, the pain was so bad I was losing consciousness. The minotaur was lumbering towards me, as if it wasn’t pleased with what it had already done. I managed to sit up, propping my back against the tree, I looked for Riptide but it was at least 20 meters away, too far to get even if I wasn’t a broken human. The minotaur was towering over me when suddenly, my bracelet started glowing even brighter. With energy I didn’t know I had, I lunged forward as my bracelet turned into a Blue-black Trident and stabbed the minotaur in the heart. The creature roared in agony and disintegrated, and the Trident turned back into a bracelet. Just as I was starting to black out, a girl with curly blonde hair came up the other side of the hill and said something, probably asking me something, but I couldn’t hear her. Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, chapter 3 is coming.


	3. I am the son of the fishing god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I know I haven't posted in a while, but chapter 3 is here, hope you enjoy  
>  Disclaimer: I don’t own Heroes of Olympus

Annabeth POV  
When I heard monstrous roars coming from beyond the edge of camp, I half expected to see Percy running into camp like when we first met. But instead I found an exhausted and injured boy looking like he was about to pass out

“Are you ok?!”

Then he passed out. I Lifted him over my shoulder and started towards the Big House. 

Tristan POV  
I thought it was all another nightmare until I woke up. I sit up and find that I’m no longer injured, there is still a slight pain but nothing is broken or bleeding. I look around and notice I’m on a bed in a cozy little house. I check my pocket and Riptide is there, now I just need to find Percy Jackson. I get out of the bed and check a mirror to see if there are any scars or still open gashes I can’t see. I look and see that my brown curly hair is slightly blood stained and is a total mess, my clothes have rips and tears in them, and my blue flannel overshirt is basically non-existent anymore. 

I walk out the door and see the hill I was trying to get to, with the pine tree at the top. It seems to be about 2 in the afternoon, and it was sunset when I got here. I notice that the blonde girl is on the porch with a dark haired guy, there is also someone who is apparently a centaur by the fact he is a horse from the waist down.

“Hello, I see you’re awake” Says Mr Horsey man  
“Um, are you a centaur?”  
“The immortal centaur Chiron, yes”  
“Like, from greek mythology?”  
“How old are you?” the dark haired guy asks  
“Um, 16? I don’t see why that matters”  
“16, that's a little late for a demigod”

The blonde girl hits the back of his head

“He just got here Seaweed brain, give him a minute”  
“I’m sorry, did you just say demigod? I think you’ve got the wrong guy, I was just told to find someone named Percy Jackson and give him this pen-sword thingy”  
“I’m Percy Jackson, and how did you get Riptide?”  
“Um, I got it in a dream”  
“Hi, I’m Annabeth, and how exactly did the dream go?” Asks the blonde girl

As I give Percy his pen I explain the dream as well as how I got here. They don’t look surprised which makes me feel like this is normal. After that they explain what is actually happening, something about greek/roman myths being the reality that mortal don’t see

“So you were attacked by hellhounds, a cyclops, and the minotaur” States Annabeth  
“The wolf that saved you was probably from Luna’s pack” Says Percy  
“Luna?” I ask  
“The she-wolf that raised Romulus and Remus” Answers Percy  
“Oh, that Luna”  
“Right, so what's your name?” Asks Percy  
“I’m Tristan”  
“Well Tristan, it looks like you might be my half brother”  
“What”  
“Percy’s dad is the Greek god Poseidon” Says Chiron  
“God of the Oceans” I say, recalling my myth talks with my sister  
“Yes, and his symbol is a Trident” Replies Chiron  
“So, Poseidon is my dad”  
“Yes” Confirms Chiron  
“Is that why water heals me?”  
“Your quick to learn, yes”  
“Um Percy, what did you mean that 16 is late for a demigod?”  
“Well most of us get here when we’re about 12 or younger”  
“That must be traumatizing”  
“Not the most traumatizing after falling into tartarus with Annabeth”

Percy explained the Titan war and the Giant war, and explained how this is the Greek demigod camp called camp Half-Blood, and how the Roman camp Jupiter almost went to war with them. After that, I asked for a tour of Camp Half-Blood, to which Percy was quite eager to give.

“Oh great, two seaweed brains to deal with, I’m coming with you guys” tiredly says Annabeth

We started walking around the camp, I asked some questions, Percy answered quite happily, like he was glad to have a brother, which was fine by me. 

“So, you two a couple or something”  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Annabeth said curiously   
“You guys just have that energy, also do you mind if I call you Percabeth?”  
“What”  
“Percabeth, Percy and Annabeth”  
“What the- NO” Annabeth denies  
“I like it” Percy agrees  
“It's your ship name”  
“Why is this happening, one Percy is enough” Annabeth Complains  
Me and Percy start laughing hysterically as we resume the tour. After the tour Percy takes me to the Poseidon cabin so I can unpack and settle in. I placed my backpack which had questionably not gotten lost on the trip onto the bed, telling myself to sort it later. I asked Percy to teach me how to fight, cause after the trip I had, I wanted to know what I’m doing. When we got to the training arena he tossed me a Bronze Xiphos and pulled out Riptide. He started teaching me the basic stances and moves, after he taught me a few of the more advanced ones he told me to fight him for real. I lunged forward but he parried, I sidestepped to avoid his sword and then I slashed, he blocked again. He slashed again but I didn’t dodge fast enough and got a clean cut on my arm. At this point people were watching including Annabeth. I slashed and sidestepped, I wasn’t beating Percy by any means because he was parrying and dodging all my attacks, but I was holding up fairly well in my opinion. I had to roll out of the way of one of his slashes, I then tried to go for a stab but he sidestepped and knocked me to my feet with the butt of his sword. The small crowd that had gathered clapped and started walking away, then Annabeth walked up as Percy brought me up off the ground.

“So you’re training the newbie”  
“Yep, he asked to learn how to actually sword fight”  
“I could have done better, now that I’m thinking about the fight, there's a lot of things i should have done”  
“Well dinners starting and I think me and Percy need to introduce you to the group” 

When we got to the Dinning Pavalon Chiron brought me up to the front to introduce me to the campers. Which was a nightmare, there's a reason I like being unnoticed, it’s because I don’t like being the center of attention in a crowd, so I don’t think I’ll be using the arena in the middle of the day again.

“Hello Campers, We have a new demigod, Tristan, Son of Poseidon”

There were whispers among the campers, I quickly walked to Percy’s table. At his table there was Annabeth, a satyr, and 3 other demigods.

“Hey Tristan” Percy greeted as I took my seat.   
“This is Grover, one of my oldest friends” Percy said as he gestured at the satyr  
“Hi, I’m Jason, son of Jupiter/Zeus” The blonde kid said  
“I’m Piper” said the Cherokee looking girl  
“And that's Nico” said Percy, at the black haired pale kid  
“I’m gonna guess Mr Gloom & Doom is a Hades son?”  
“Yes” Replied Nico  
“Very observant for a Seaweed brain” Mocked Annabeth  
“I have an artist eye” I replied  
“So there’s another Poseidon kid? How many monsters did you have to fight on the way here?” Jason questioned  
“Um, A few hell-hounds, a cyclops, and the Minotaur”  
“Fighting the Minotaur on your way here is a very Percy thing to do” Noted Grover as he munched on a Coke can  
“Is it now”  
“I still have the horn back in our Cabin”  
“Is that what that was”  
“Yes”

After we sacrificed some of our meals to our God parents, We kept talking and having fun. Before I knew it my meal was gone and dinner was over. Me, Percy and Annabeth walked back to our cabins, Percy and Annabeth kissed then I went to the Poseidon Cabin. I got on my bed and passed out cold, and for once in a long time, I didn’t have a nightmare. Time flew, days passed and I was happy, I felt safe, I felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed Chapter 3, Chapter 4 Coming!


	4. I have crippling depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, this is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus

Tristan POV  
My fatal flaw has to be that I’m stupid, I opened up way too easy, and now I’m paying the price for it. I felt like I was at home so I let my real emotions out and be exposed, but that made me susceptible to emotional harm. I am very easily depressed, which is why I suppress and hide my emotions so I can’t be hurt, but I let my guard down and got stabbed in the heart by isolation. The only people who hung out with me were there because of Percy, and for the past week he’s been at the roman camp hanging out with them. Without him and Annabeth, the group I talked to kind of left me alone, and being a son of Poseidon my cabin was just me and Percy, so now it’s just me. Everyone else stayed away from me because of my Poseidon blood, so that leaves me completely isolated, exactly what I hate. I shouldn’t have opened up like an idiot, it wasn’t the first time this has happened, and I don’t know how I keep making this mistake. I have been depressed for a while, but for once I was happy, then karma caught up with me. 

Lately I would end up sleeping for about 2 hours total, and always have a nightmare. I would wake up, have very little breakfast, train and exercise all day to take my mind off the isolation, have minimal food for lunch, repeat the cycle until dinner where I barely ate and went back to my cabin. After about an hour or so when everyone was asleep I would walk to the beach in the middle of the night, wearing a jean jacket with black sleeves, dark jeans with a black and silver belt, and a black shirt with a smile mask on it, my messy hair covering half my face. I would sit on a chair on the beach, my right leg tucked up to my chest, my arm resting on it. I would pull up the black hood of my jacket and cry into my arm, letting out some of the breakdown when no one was looking, in a place I felt safe, by the ocean. I would sit there for most of the night, consumed by my emotions, then when I could see the sun poking at the horizon, I would walk back to my cabin to sleep. 

I had bags under my eyes and I was sleepy, hungry, and sore. I could see people staring at me because of this, but I didn’t give a fuck, they can judge all they want. But unless they decide to treat me like anyone else, I am just going to ignore their existence. Whenever I was training I had earplugs in and some cathartic music on, but I didn’t need to hear them to know exactly what they were saying, people have judged me my whole life. At school people judged me for being dyslexic and ADHD, for liking dark places, for being alone, for being Mexican (I am Mexican-European or Mexipean if you will), and really anything about me they would make fun of, I hated high school because of it, and now my new home was the exact same. I regret going through all the effort I did just to get here, is this my fucking reward? Is misery what I get? 

As for my nightmares, well they are just as bad if not worse. They are literally reliving the entire day but every voice I hear is saying my anxieties. I always wake up in tears, then I wipe them away so no one can see them. Then I put on my camp half-blood shirt under my gray jacket, put on some jeans, and head to breakfast, every, damn, day. I am lucky in the sense that having hid my emotions for so long not even Chiron could see I was depressed as shit. I mean anyone could see I’m not physically well cause I probably have anorexia at this point, but no one even talked to me so it wasn’t a problem, at least, not in terms of people finding out. 

Why am I explaining this, well right now I am at the beach part. My hair flowing in the wind, the sound of the ocean trying to calm me, but this ocean seemed foreigh somehow. I think about everything that has happened, for hours I do this, then I see the sun break the horizon so I head back to my cabin. After breakfast I’m training with a bronze xiphos and Jason walks up to me.

“Hey Tristan, you ok?”  
“Yeah, why”  
“You don’t look like you’ve been getting enough sleep, and you don’t seem to eat much anymore”  
“I’m fine, why do you care?”  
“Well, you ARE our friend”  
“Our?”  
“Yeah, me, Pipes, Leo, Nico, and everyone else here”  
“If that’s true why are y’all avoiding me”  
“Not intentionally, Leo avoids most people and just stays in bunker nine, and Nico is also just antisocial in general”  
“And you and Piper are being a couple, don’t remind me”  
“Are you sure you’re ok?”  
“Jason... You’re a kid of the big three too right?”  
“Yeah’  
“Did people ever avoid you because of it?”  
“Not really, I started at Camp Jupiter and they don’t really judge too much, but Jupiter was fairly liked being king of the gods in that sense”  
“Got it, so you don’t understand what's going on”  
“No, I don’t. So can you tell me?”  
“If anything was wrong I wouldn’t want to burden anyone with my idiot problems”  
“What? Your problems aren’t stupid. You’re not eating, I think you have anorexia”  
“No fucking shit sherlock”  
“Ok, well I’m going to go, if you want to talk, well I’m going to hang out with Pipes so find us wherever we usually go”  
“Whatever”

That was painful, I wanted to tell him, tell him everything, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, I didn’t want to burden him, he has enough to deal with. I hate it that trying to let out my emotions comes out as anger and sass, I don’t want it to, but that’s what happens. Later at Lunch Chiron announced we were having a capture the flag match, which was pretty fun according to what Percy had mentioned about them. 

“Cabins Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hebe, Hecate, Hypnos are on blue team”Chiron stated  
“Cabins Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Nike, Nemesis, Tyche, Iris are on red team”  
“Poseidon cabin with Ares!?” someone in the group asked  
“Yes, is there a problem with that”  
“There’s no one at the Poseidon cabin, Percy isn’t here” someone else said  
“We have Tristan, the new camper. He’s a poseidon cabin member”

People looked over at me as if I was invisible, and I would’ve preferred that. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide their opinion of me, it was obvious they thought I was trying to replace Percy, which is bullshit, he’s my brother. After the teams were sorted everyone went to grab their gear. I put on bronze breastplate armor and a corinthian style helmet and armed myself with a bronze xiphos sword and hoplon shield, then I joined everyone on the red team as they walked over to the flag area. I walked over to Nico to talk.

“Hey Nico”  
“Oh, hey Tristan”  
“So, is there a plan for the battle or what”  
“The Ares and Athena cabins are kind of the leaders each game, so just ask an Ares kid”

Then the Ares cabin shouted their plan.

“POSEIDON AND NEMESIS CABINS STAY BACK TO PROTECT THE FLAG, EVERYONE ELSE JUST ATTACK”  
“No” I wasn’t going to miss the battle on my first time, also there was 0 strategoy in that plan  
“What do you mean no?” one of the Ares kids said while trying and failing to look threatening  
“I’m not staying back, and that anyone can figure out that plan, where is the strategy”  
“The strategy is that weak Poseidon campers should stay back”  
“Bitch, are you afraid I’ll steal the show”  
“Why would I be, you’re a pathetic Poseidon member”

As if he scared me, I’ve beaten up worse bullies than him.

“Just shut up and ignore me if I’m so pathetic”

We glared at each other, but due to living with my sister for so long I have a death glare that my brother Astolofo says looks like I’m staring into your soul and planning your obituary.  
After about 3 seconds the Ares bitch backed up, fear obvious in his eyes.

“The Poseidon kid goes in the front, anyone else wanna hang back?” The bitch asks nervously   
“I’ll protect the flag with the Nemesis cabin” Nico offers  
“Okay. It’s settled”

Then the game started, we all charged in like idiots, I veered off to the right. We were on the Northern side of the forest, and the blue team was on the southern side. I’m running off to the right side of the main battle, because if the Athena team is on blue team they aren’t just sending everyone straight to the middle. I don’t see Jason or Leo in the fight, but the hephaestus cabin is in the middle fighting red team, the only enemy cabin not accounted for is the Hecate cabin. 

Then I hear thunder, knowing Jason is behind it I run towards the sound. I see Jason charging up his Imperial Gold Gladius with lightning, he is just beyond the hill I am standing on, fighting 3 Nike kids. The Nike kids have him backed up against a rock, as if he was doing his lightning thing for the plan and the Nike kids found him. He slashes and lightning chains off his sword hitting the Nike campers, then they fall to the ground unconscious. Jason holds his Gladius up to the sky calling down lightning to it, the blade glows a brighter gold with electricity forking off it. All the lightning starts making the air dry, much to my dislike. I ready my shield and sword, and stand tall on the hill. Me and Jason make eye contact, both of us knowing a fight is about to follow. He lowers his sword to his side and gets in a fighting stance, lightning forking off his sword in all directions. Ice glazes over my sword lowering the temperature of the air around me. Whatever happens next is gonna be one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Hope y’all enjoyed chapter 4, chapter 5 is gonna be EPIC


	5. I freeze Jason's electric booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it's here, the fight between Tristan and Jason, hope you enjoy chapter 5  
>  Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying this, I do not own Heroes of Olympus

Nico POV  
When I ran to see why there was so much lightning, I was surprised what Tristan could do. I saw Jason at the base of a hill with lightning shooting off his sword, staring at Tristan. Tristan was at the top of the hill, all his gear was glazed with ice, and the grass around him was covered with frost, the water vapor around him was condensing midair, and he was glaring back at Jason. 

Tristan POV  
Me and Jason both braced for what was about to go down. There was frost all around me, yet I wasn’t cold, I felt energized by the ice, and I’m sure the lightning made Jason feel energized. I had the advantage, sure he had fought in the giant war, but not only do I have the high ground (I’m a star wars geek ok), I know what he can do cause he had told me about his abilities when we hung out, but no one knows the extent of my powers. At best he can use what he knows about Percy to fight me but that might not even help, cause I seem to focus more on actual sword combat than Percy. 

The water in the air around me condensed into a small hurricane, circulating around me. I saw Jason tense up seeing this, he braced himself for the attack. I launched myself off the hill, shield first at Jason. I slammed into him knocking him breathless and into the rock behind him. I jumped backward to avoid his sword as it slashed in an ark, drying up the air with his lightning. I cast the hoplon shield to the side and lunged at Jason with my ice covered sword, it cut through his shirt as he jumped to the side. He pointed his sword at me directing his lightning in my direction. The lightning hit me and it felt like it was charring my skin, but the ice healed me. I thrust my free hand at him and a vein of water separated from my mini-hurricane and hit him in the diaphragm. While he was trying to get his breath back I lunged at him and our blades clashed. 

Golden lightning and icy water met violently, heating and cooling the air rapidly. Jason won the bladelock and knocked away my sword and pushed me into the creek, mistake on his part. At this point I’m going off pure instinct, I reached out my hands and touched the water freezing it over. I thrusted both my hands at Jason and the creek exploded into a water cannon knocking Jason senseless, the water quickly turned to ice freezing Jason in place, his sword scattered severely feet away. I grabbed my sword and shield and ran to the blue flag before Jason could recover. I got lucky that time, but Jason could beat me any day if I didn’t have so much adrenaline.

I ran quickly to the blue flag and relaxed a slight bit when I saw who was guarding it, Leo and Piper were alone and the creek was still close enough for me to rely on it. Piper needed to get close to fight me and I could put out any of Leo’s fire with the creek water. I look around to make sure no one else is around, and approach them.

“Hey guys, I’m going to take that flag now if you don’t mind”  
“No, you won’t take our flag” Piper responded

I could hear the charmspeak in her voice, though she’s going to have to try harder than that to get me to listen.

“I think I am going to, so just back off and you won’t get hurt”  
“You don’t want to take our flag, so go back to yours”   
“You can cut the charmspeak Piper. It’s not working on me”

Piper flinches nervously, their plan obvious to me now. Piper’s charmspeak was the primary defense for the flag and Leo was supposed to protect her, and Jason was a distraction to buy time for the Hecate cabin to get our flag. With her charmspeak having no effect on me the plan is already failing. Leo readied himself for a fight.

“Come on fireboy, see that creek, add that to your flames and their gone”  
“Do you think you can put out my flames fast enough”  
“I’d rather not embarrass you, so how about you just back down”  
“As if”

I kept this back and forth going as I drew a stream of water closer and closer, eventually my little trap was ready.

“All right fireboy, if you want a fight, come get one”  
“You’re gonna regre-”

Leo took a step and broke a layer of ice, then the ice around Leo and Piper exploded upward, freezing them in place.

“What the!?” Leo exclaimed  
“You talk too much fireboy”

I walked to the flag and pulled it up from the ground, then I started running. I ran past Leo and Piper, past the ongoing battle in the middle of the field much to everyone's confusion. It really seemed to tick off the Ares cabin that I got the flag. I made it to the red flag and the game ended, we won.

After the game everyone kind of left to go to their friend circles to chat, so I tried to go to the beach.

Jason POV  
I grouped up with Leo and Piper after the game and talked about what happened.

“Hey Pipes, Leo. How’d it go protecting the flag”   
“My charmspeak wasn’t working on him, and I was really trying” Piper exclaimed  
“It was working on me and I was already on your side, I don’t know what's up with him” Leo added  
“Let's ask him, where is he?” I suggested  
“Don’t know” Piper said  
“As much as I would like to ask him, I need to get back to the argo 2” Leo stated  
“Still working on it, hope you finish soon, we wanna hang out with you” I said  
“Yeah, i’m trying”

Me and Piper started wading our way through the other campers trying to find Tristan. We eventually found him on a beach chair drinking chocolate milk with a gray jacket on, he was staring into the sea.

“What do you want” He asked  
“Just wanted to talk about the game” I replied  
“Ok, shoot”  
“How did you make ice, i’ve never seen Percy do it” I asked  
“Ice is just frozen water, all I did was change the temperature of the water”  
“You can do that” I questioned  
“Yes” He replied  
“What about the charmspeak, did it not work?” Piper added  
“Well my team won so I think you can answer that for yourself”   
“Well, what did you feel when I used it” Piper continued  
“I didn’t feel anything”  
“Nothing? How?”   
“You’re asking the wrong person”  
“Well, guess that sort of answers our questions” I said  
“It answers them enough, now leave me alone” He said annoyed  
“Okay, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m listening” I replied

He didn’t respond, and he seems suddenly less friendly than he was when we met, I’m concerned. Me and Piper walked away to hang out but he never left my mind, I wish he would open up.

Tristan POV  
Why won’t Jason leave me alone, they don’t need to know what’s going on with me, no one needs to know, I’m just a burden. I stared into the sea and wondered why I was here, why did life have to be so complicated, and why there was no one I could really trust. I want to go home, back to my family, to my dog. I’ve always been good with dogs, they’re cute and simple, they don’t hide their emotions, nor do they judge you for yours. I continued on with my day, going back to the arena to train.   
At dinner Jason, Leo, and Piper came to me to chat.

“If it isn’t the three Arogoteers” I poked fun of them  
“I like that one” Leo responded  
“Um, don’t call us that please” Piper complained  
“Hey Tristan” Jason said

They sat down with me but I wasn’t in a talking mood, I wanted to be alone. I pointed at Grover and said he wants to talk to them, then I left. I had already decided not to eat my dinner so that wasn’t a problem. I walked to my cabin to get my stuff, then started heading over to the beach.

I got there and sat in my chair, the sea moving relaxingly, the sound of the waves comforting. I thought about the day and let the pain and emptiness wash over me like the tide over the sand. My eyes watered and tears streamed down my face, the loneliness overwhelming me. I pulled out my phone and put on my earplugs, I scrolled through my playlist and put on a song. I closed my eyes as “Hated by life itself” played in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments. See y’all at chapter 6!


	6. Nike's love child takes a midnight stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don’t think the disclaimer is necessary at this point. Also, new OC, so on with the story!

Morgan POV  
Dinner was nice, the rest of the Nike cabin is pretty fun to talk to. After dinner was wrapped up we went back to our cabins to go to sleep. I decided to go for a midnight stroll through the camp. As I was walking I heard a voice.

“Don’t you wish for death when you’re feeling weak” The voice had a rhythm to it, as if singing.

“Hardships aren’t as they seem to be, Sure say that all you want you’re not fooling me” The voice was soft, and sounded sad.

“With those words you never mean”  
“While I don’t care to die, I don’t mind a bit” 

I looked around and the voice seemed to be coming from the beach, but it was too dark to see.

“But someone I love? God I think I’d wish I did”

I kept looking around, I started walking towards the beach.

“I suppose ‘because I won’t like it’ is all my ego is”  
“Happy to gaze upon the pain of the the haven’t met”  
“Cowering in our hatred has become a fashion trend”

I saw a chair that seemed to be the source of the song.

“Even so, we’re supposed to live a peaceful life”  
“Even though I bet it’s nice, I bet we’ve tried”  
“Someone succumbs behind the colors of the monitor”  
“Deep in grief another weeps by singing in their honor”  
“Hearing that song, a humming young boy wander, off with a knife and an offer”

I could hear the person more clearly now, and I definitely saw them in the beach chair, possibly listening to the song.

“Everybody hated well by life itself we’ll never know” 

Now I recognized the song, it was one I only heard a few times, but I could tell he was at the chorus  
“Why they force code and ego on the radio”  
“Day to day they’re singing out ‘I’ll take you down”  
“But then again, who takes when they’re really being generous”

I walked towards the person and just stayed silent.

“Everybody hated well by life itself we’ll never know”  
“Why I want to die is treated like another joke”  
“That world where we see the worth in growing old”  
“Anybody hated well by life itself we’ll never know”

I decided that talking to this guy would be more fun than listening to him sing.

Tristan POV  
I was jamming out to my song when someone tapped on my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m Morgan” He said as I looked over to see a fairly skinny kid with glasses standing next to my chair

“Hi, I’m Tristan” I said nervously, worried he’d see me in the dark

“Nice song”  
“You heard?”  
“You were singing out loud”  
“Shit”

He laughed lightly at my reaction.

“So, you’re that new Poseidon guy right?”  
“Yeah”  
“I was one of the Nike kids fighting Jason before you got there”  
“Oh, cool”  
“What’s it like being a child of one of the big three?”

I tried to think of an answer while pulling down my sleeves cause I didn’t want him to see.

“Well, its kinda all over the place, I don’t have any cabinmates except for Percy, but I do like being able to control water so that's cool I guess”  
“Percy must be an awesome brother, he’s done so many cool things”

It was obvious this kid was very optimistic, I really didn’t want to tell him the reality of my life, I didn’t want to ruin all the happiness he has.

“Yeah, he’s a great brother” 

As great of a brother Percy is, he is also a reminder of what standards I have to meet being a Poseidon kid.

“Hey, it’s kinda late, so how about we go to sleep and hang out in the morning?” Morgan offered  
“Sure” I replied. 

We walked back to the cabins and went into our respective cabins for sleep. I put my jacket on a hanger, residing to clean the mess off it tomorrow. I put my knife and cloth on the nightstand, setting a reminder on my phone to wash the cloth. I got in my bed and slept, without nightmares to my surprise. I woke up in the morning quite rested for a change, having no nightmares last night probably should have calmed me down, but it felt eerie instead. I grabbed my phone as well as my knife and cloth putting them in my pocket. I put on new clothes and my gray cotton jacket, despite it’s summer, I need to cover myself from people's eyes.

I saw Morgan standing outside my cabin as I walked out.

“Hey Tristan”  
“Hi Morgan” I said, rubbing the sleep crust out of my eyes  
“I’m hungry, wanna go get breakfast?”   
“Sure”

We walked to the dining pavilion to get our breakfast, after burning some of our food we went to my table. We talked while we ate, and it was nice having someone so happy to hang out with. As nice as it was, I was worried the whole time that he would see my arms under my sleeves. After breakfast I went to the beach to clean the cloth from last night. As I cleaned the stains out of it. I thought about why I might’ve not had nightmares last night, then my phone goes off. I look and see a text from my mom saying “Oso is dying, get back here before he is gone”. I sprinted towards the entrance of camp, and ran over the hill to the road, people looked at me funny but I didn’t give a shit, my dog is dying, and I WILL see him before he goes.

I saw the magic taxi service car that got me here and hopped in. I told the driver to take me to my home and he didn’t ask for payment. He hit the gas and the world sped up around the car, he was driving this car at impossible speeds. In seconds we were at my house, I got out and ran to the door, my brother opened it.

“You got here, mom and Xadie took Oso to the vet, I stayed so I could take you there”  
“Great, lets go”

Me and my brother hurried to his car and hopped in, he hit the gas and we went to the vet. After about 30 dreadful minutes we got there. We walked in through the door and asked what room Oso was in. Once we got the room number re ran down the hallway to see the family dog.   
I saw Oso laying on the floor with my mom and sister on the bench next to him, talking to the doctor. I ignored the talking and knelt down next to Oso, petting his head. 

“So. We have to put him down?” I asked with tears in my eyes  
“Yes, he’s too old to walk anymore” The doctor said  
“He’s been here for a few days, and he’s just suffering” My mom said

I nodded understandingly, I knew this day would be soon, but that didn’t make it any easier. I hugged Oso for a few moments then backed away, he has been a part of this family for so long, but he didn’t need to suffer any longer. After Astolfo had his moment with Oso, the veterinarian took him away to get put down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it's getting sadder and sadder ain’t it? Keep tuned in if you want Tristan to be happy again.


	7. My half milk brother returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you enjoy chapter 7! Not much more to say.

Tristan POV  
WOOF! I was playing with Oso in our old house, and I was having so much fun. I was so happy, my life was normal, and not a miserable torture cell. I had a doggie bone in my hand and we were wrestling with it, I was probably around 7 years old. Then the scene shifted, I was about 5 or so years old and me and my mom were walking the new family dog. A man in a dark cloak and hat was walking our way, it looked like he had one eye. When he started getting a little too close Oso growled, and if you’ve never heard an american akita growl, it’s very scary. The man quickly walked to the other side of the street, a scared look in his singular eye. The scene changed again, I was 10 years old and me and my sister were brushing off Oso’s winter coat of fur, and we took his collar off so we could get the fur under it. But Oso threw a hissy fit when we took his collar off, he only calmed down when we put it back, it was hilarious. Dozens more memories of Oso flashed before my eyes, then I woke up.

I opened my eyes only to find out that I wasn’t in the past, I was in the hell that is my life. I looked around to see the Poseidon cabin, I got back here last night, and crashed on my bed immediately only to fall fast asleep. I checked the clock on my nightstand and it was an hour before breakfast. I got dressed and went to the bath house to take a cold shower, making sure my arms were hidden by my jacket. After 20 or so minutes I was done and went back to my cabin to grieve my dog. When it was time for breakfast I decided to find Morgan, who was waiting outside my cabin door.

“Hey Tristan, where’d you run off to yesterday?” He asked  
“Um, just wanted to see my family” I half lied  
“Cool, lets go get breakfast”  
“Okay”

We walked to the dining pavalon with Morgan making conversation the whole way, it’s admirable how talkative he is. When we sat down with our food the three Argoteers sat down with us. 

“Hi Tristan, who’s this” Asked Jason  
“I’m Morgan, I was one of the Nike kids who fought you in the capture the flag match” Answered Morgan  
“Really? Neat” Jason replied  
“How exactly are you able to talk to Tristan, he’s quite reserved if you ask me” Leo questioned  
“Leo. You spend every day in bunker 9, I’m not the only reserved one here” I argued  
“Well, I still want to know why my charmspeak doesn’t affect you” Piper commented  
“Again, I’m the wrong person to ask that” I stated  
“The only reason I can think of is if you are unable to feel love or any of those emotions” Piper said  
“Well, if that's true I think Tristan needs therapy” Joked Leo, hitting a particular nerve of mine  
“Fuck off Leo” I said  
“Whoa dude, I’m just saying” Leo defended  
“WHAT exactly are you saying, tell me what you have to say flamehead”   
“Um Tristan? I think you should calm down, Leo’s just joking around” Jason reasoned

I glared daggers at Leo, Morgan tried to spark a new conversation and actually succeeded somehow, he deserves an award. After breakfast was over we started to leave when Leo decided to be a genius.

“Hey Tristan” Leo said failing miserably to hide his mischievous grin  
“What do you want”   
“Well I noticed you have a phone, so I thought I should give you this number”  
“What is it”  
“It's a therapist’s number”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well if you ask me you could use some therapy, so I’m giving you this”

I glared at Leo, and the note frosted over, I also saw sweat start to trickle down his face, either from fear or the heat. He looked at the note in confusion.

“Um, what?” He said confused  
“If this is all you wanted to say to me, go shit yourself Valdez”  
“Yeah, I think I’m going to go shit on command now, bye!” Leo said as he sped away

I hate that Leo hides behind his jokes, it’s so frustrating. I just want to hang out with the people I’m trying to be friends with, but I can’t deal with Leo’s stupid remarks. I think I should just spend the next hour training, if I can’t be good with emotions or people, I’m gonna be great at combat. After a few hours of training at sword combat, and having beat everyone who challenged me like a fucking pokemon, I started to feel tired. After drinking some water I decided to switch to training with my Poseidon powers, though that name doesn’t sound right to me, Poseidon, it sounds off. After a few hours of freezing, unfreezing, and making waves I got bored of it and resigned to just sitting on the hill at camp’s entrance.

After I missed lunch because I wasn’t in the mood, I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes. After about 30 or so minutes I heard a cute sounding bark, I turned around and saw a wolf pup staring at me. 

“Hi there, what are you doing here”

The wolf didn’t answer, but instead jumped at me and began licking my face.

“Okay, okay, you can stop now”

I lifted the pup off me and set him on the ground next to me, claiming him as my own.  
“Hm, I’m gonna call you.. Fenris”

The cute pup jumped happily at his new name.

“Okay, Fenris it is”

I pet his head and picked him up, he was about half the length of my forearm, and about half as tall as my head. I set him down and began walking him to my cabin, he was surprisingly well trained for a wolf pup, was he a wild wolf or did he already belong to someone? When I got to my cabin I opened the door and Fenris hopped inside, confirming that he was very well trained. I walked in closing the door behind me, got a blanket I didn’t use, and made a temporary doggie bed. Fenris seemed to like it and fell asleep the second he got on it, acting much more like a tamed dog than a wild wolf pup. He looked as if he was about 3 or so days old, very young, much too young to be this well trained. 

I spent the rest of the day seeing what Fenris was trained to do, and he was trained to do a lot, he could play fetch, do flips, walk beside me without a leash, he even bit an Ares kid who tried to threaten me. I missed dinner because I was at the beach, with Fenris eating some dog food I grabbed from home. After the sun fully set Fenris yawned and was obviously tired, I picked him up and carried him to my cabin, set him on his bed, and did my nightly routine before I passed out on my bed, forgetting to pull up my blanket. 

Percy POV  
Camp Jupiter is nice, being there with Annabeth was great, we would walk around New Rome all the time and she would point out all the architectural things with fascination. After spending like 2 weeks there (I lost track) we started heading back to Camp Half-Blood, and Reyna insisted on going with us, something about Luna the she-wolf telling her to look for a demigod with her blessing. I was worried Reyna and Annabeth wouldn’t get along, but they seemed to bond over how stupid I can be (thanks a lot Annabeth). 

Me and Annabeth rode back on Blackjack, Reyna followed on her new pegasus, we stopped every few hours so our Pegasi could rest. By noon we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, seeing it was nice, and I wanted to know how Tristan was doing without me. We landed on Half Blood hill and dismounted our horses.

“New Rome was so amazing” Annabeth said  
“It’s quite nice in the Winter, snow adds a comfy atmosphere” Reyna added  
“While you guys do that, I’m going to check on Tristan, I want to know how he’s doing without me”   
“Who’s Tristan?” Reyna asked  
“Did I not tell you about him? He’s a new camper around here, he’s a Poseidon cabin like me”  
“Oh, you did tell me about him”  
“Actually, I want to see how he did with the others without you to make conversation” Annabeth said

Annabeth and Reyna went to see how the others were doing, while I went to the Poseidon cabin to check on Tristan, I had pretty high hopes for how he’s be considering the way he was when I left, he was fairly talkative and sincere, like most of the campers here, I did not expect him to be the way he was when I opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was the Wolf pup that was sleeping on a blanket on the floor, then I saw the train wreck that is my new brother. He was lying asleep on the bed in his boxers with the blanket tossed to the side, he had his face buried in the pillow. On his nightstand he had a clock, and a knife on a blood stained rag. And finally, on his arms, oh gods, he needed help. I grabbed the rag and wiped his arms clean, assuming he didn’t want people to know, I covered him up with the blanket. I then proceeded to do the only reasonable thing.

“ANNABETH!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I bet some of you figured out what Tristan is doing to himself, well if you haven’t, don’t worry, it will be explained eventually. Anyway, see you at chapter 8!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all you bais and gals and nobinary pals, hope y’all enjoyed chapter 1, stay tuned in for chapter 2


End file.
